


Don't Let Me Go

by Daff1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daff1994/pseuds/Daff1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One-Shot Based Around The Song Don't Let Me Go By Harry Styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

Harry closed his laptop. His eyes were swollen and red from the memories flooding his head. He took a deep breath as he recounted the memory that was imprinted perfectly in his head, every detail burned in deep. It was the memory of a couple years before, the day that management called only two members of the band into their office, Louis and Harry. Though the boys had been nervous, they walked in, Harry laughing at a joke Louis had made in the hall. Louis’ smaller delicate hand placed in Harry’s. Harry sighed. He remembered how much love he had for Louis and always would. Louis was his mate but they weren’t even allowed together anymore. He let the memory flow again.   
The head of management sat across from them looking sternly at the young boys’ hands intertwined. He remembered the harsh words said. That he and Louis weren’t allowed to be public in any way with their relationship and it would be better for the band’s future, as they had very good potential. Harry’s heart hurt as he saw Louis fall apart in front of his eyes, Harry himself being in shock and unable to help his older, yet tinier boyfriend as he sobbed.   
Harry hadn’t been able to control his anger much since that day. He would control it just long enough to get home or back to the hotel room. He usually ended up breaking things and getting reamed by the management, but he didn’t care. He was how he was because of them. Harry sat, his laptop still on his lap, and looked around. Today had been an especially terrible day.   
Earlier that day:  
He had been at a media event with the boys and all he could really remember was the amount of flashing lights from the paparazzi. As per his and Louis’ contract, he had to be separated from Louis so it didn’t look suspicious, but they made the mistake of sharing an embrace and the whole world saw it by afternoon. The lights were so bright surrounding them, but since they knew they were already in trouble, they held on just a little longer. When they got back to the studio, Harry felt a lump in his throat. There, by the boss’ chair, was her again. Eleanor. Louis greeted his friend and ‘girlfriend’ with an emotionless hug. He tried to smile but he and Harry knew this all too well. Since they had been seen a bit too close this meant Louis had to be seen with her, to put rumors to rest. Harry had had enough this time. He stormed out, skipping rehearsal and drove home, where he could release his pain in a destructive way. He slammed open his door, knocking a picture to the floor. He didn’t even bother to care about the shattered glass. He broke a few vases his mother had bought him. She thought they would class the place up, but now they laid in hundreds of shards on the floor. Harry punched the door as he shut it, noticing blood dripping from his palm. He hadn’t meant to hurt himself. Tears began to fall as he leaned against the wall. He decided to get on the internet and see how people were responding to the pictures. He wanted to tell the fans so badly but he knew he couldn’t.   
Harry looked down at his phone, buzzing from the missed calls and texts his band mates had left him. He clicked it off, throwing it near the corner of the room. He watched it land and saw a picture, lying in shards of glass. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind; it was the picture of Louis that a fan gave him. On the bottom it said ‘Larry is real. This is to make you smile Harry’. Harry put his laptop down, drinking the last bit of his beer. He got up and walked to his room, even to this day he hated sleeping in his own bed. He had too many memories of trying to snuggle comfortably onto the tiny bed that clearly wasn’t made for two. He laid down thinking sleep wouldn’t come easy like usual but he must have exhausted himself from the day, because he fell fast asleep.  
Harry found himself next to Louis. He was having a rare dream, a memory brought to life in his subconscious. He looked around at the park for their secret two year anniversary, dragging Louis while he ran toward the water.   
“Louis lay with me on the sand,” Harry said, pouting as he lay in the sand.  
“Harry, what if someone finds us? We aren’t supposed to be together let alone laying on a beach together under the stars. I love you but you are crazy, Styles,” Louis stood arms folded, eyes searching for any witness’. Suddenly Louis was pulled to the ground. He gave Harry a stern look, but couldn’t help but smile and give in when Harry kissed him.   
“Louis, how many stars do you think are up there?” Harry turned to his boyfriend. Even in the faint moonlight Louis was beautiful. They may have gotten to see each other at band events all the time but it’s times like these that really count.  
“I have no clue, but they are so pretty. I want one,” Harry looked at Louis questioningly. “You know. So I could say I had something no one else has.” Harry laughed, kissing his boyfriend’s hand.  
“Well I don’t need a star for that. I have you. You are pretty and no one will ever have you other than me, but if a star is what you want. I will get one for you,” Louis leaned in to kiss him but stopped as he saw a flash of light from the trees just across the water. They both started running as the flashes kept going. They had been caught. As they sat in the car ride home, Louis stayed silent. When they pulled up at Louis’ house, he got out, letting go of Harry’s hand which up until that point was the thing keeping him happy after their date being interrupted. Harry looked down at his hand which seemed to be burning, longing for the hand that was meant to hold it forever. The cold feeling Louis gave him for weeks after made him feel like he lost his star. Louis finally spoke to Harry but only to say he couldn’t do this anymore until they were allowed to be together.  
“Don’t let me go please. We can do this together,” Harry pleaded, but Louis only shook his head.  
Harry stood on stage, the tenth date of their new tour, fake smiles plastered on their faces, knowing only real happiness rests in each other’s arms but they couldn’t have that yet. During the concerts they always shared glances. Harry tried making Louis understand that he still wanted to try to be together. Harry wasn’t going to give up. He was determined that if Louis ever wanted to come back he’d keep his arms wide open, awaiting the return of his love to his embrace. He would also keep his eyes open for any cue that Louis wanted to be his.  
Harry woke up, his face wet with tears. He sat up and walked back to where his phone had landed in the glass of the picture. He picked up the picture of Louis as well, smiling. His phone showed the time to be nearly 7 am. Louis used to wake up this early and make them breakfast, before coming to wake Harry up, as he was known to sleep all day if he could. Tears blurred Harry’s vision as he stumbled back to his room, picture and phone in hand. He laid the picture on the left side of the pillow, before laying down facing the picture. He smiled and flipped through the messages on his phone, frowning that not one was from Louis. He lay sobbing silently to himself, missing what once was his. He soon fell asleep again only to be awoken by the jostle of the bed. He looked up startled, eyes barely adjusted to the light now bursting through the window.  
There sat Louis, hair a mess, wearing his glasses, smiling at him.   
“Am I dreaming?” Harry said, rubbing his eyes, one staying closed as the other tried to adjust to the light. Louis shook his head.   
“No. I couldn’t handle being away from you any longer,” Harry pulled Louis in the embrace he had been longing for and by the way Louis melted into him, Harry knew he had been longing for it as well. He began to pull away, but Louis pulled him closer. “No, don’t let me go, I have been feeling so alone without you.” Harry noticed the dark circles under Louis eyes.  
“Haven’t you been sleeping?” Harry asked, pulling away, but not wanting to lose the physical contact, holding Louis hands in his. He noticed they were still dainty and smiled, he had barely changed.   
“I’m just tired.” Louis said, yawning at the thought. Harry pulled Louis into his arms and lay down, Louis’ head nestled squarely in the middle of Harry’s chest and soon he began snoring. Harry thought to himself and smiled. He had been so tired of sleeping alone and now it seemed like just maybe he didn’t have to. He dozed off again, holding Louis tightly, not letting go.


End file.
